Computer and electronic devices have become integral to the lives of many and include a wide range of uses from social media activity to intensive computational data analysis. Such devices can include smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktop computers, network servers, and the like. Memory systems and subsystems play an important role in the implementation of such devices, and are one of the key factors affecting performance. Accordingly, memory systems and subsystems are the subject of continual research and development.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on invention scope is thereby intended.